


нежны и согреты

by no_confidence



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: Теперь им не остается ничего, кроме неловких встреч в пустых и холодных стенах.
Relationships: The Frenchman/The Lamplighter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	нежны и согреты

**Author's Note:**

> Ворнинг: здесь нет никакого смысла и художественной ценности — это просто зарисовка, потому что я сгорела (ха) после серии и нужно было додать себе Френчи/Лэмплайтера.

Они встречаются в той же заброшке, что и несколько лет назад — никто не станет искать в настолько очевидном месте. А может, никому просто нет до них дела. Два неудачника, оставленные своими командами — разве в них есть что-то ценное?

Френчи так и не узнал его имени, но ему и не нужно его имя. Он даже не заслужил, чтобы к нему обращались как-то кроме «мудак» и «зажигалка». 

Френчи не слышит обгоревшей плоти и криков, когда Лэмплайтер снимает куртку. От него пахнет осенней листвой и затхлым костром — пахнет слабостью, человечностью, нормой, а в движениях нет никакой силы и опасности, лишь усталость и обреченность.

— Я теперь работаю уборщиком в городском парке, — говорит он так, будто это должно все исправить. 

Не исправляет.

Френчи хочется выругаться, ударить его, сжечь (хорошая идея), но не может, и каждый раз послушно тянется навстречу, сталкивает их тела и сжимает их губы вместе. Он не знает, в чем смысл и иногда ему кажется, что он просто наказывает себя еще сильнее. Если он не может убить себя, то есть смысл сделать свое существование еще более невыносимым.

Но Френчи никогда не понимал, какой во всем этом смысл для Лэмплайтера. Продуманный план Семерки, чтобы залезть под кожу Френчи, подобраться поближе к Бутчеру и убить всех? 

А может, для Лэмплайтера каждая такая встреча — это неудавшаяся попытка самоубийства? Он ждет, что встретит здесь Мэллори, отряд взбесившихся супсов или взрывчатку, которая наконец положит конец его мучениям? Может, надеется, что однажды Френчи пырнет его ножом во время их странного, неприлично спокойного и размеренного секса, и будет держать на руках до последнего вздоха?

Отчего-то Френчи тяжело поверить, что он видит в этом какое-то искупление или наказание, и решает для себя, что Лэмплайтер просто больной мудак. 

Лэмплайтер сам торопливо падает на колени и издаёт жалкий звук, когда Френчи тянет его за волосы, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.

Френчи может закончить все прямо здесь и сейчас: Лэмплайтер — никто без своей зажигалки, он даже искру, что иногда проскакивает между их руками, не смог бы превратить в огонь. Придушить его, как щенка, и с глаз долой. Закопать за городом, утопить на дне залива, что угодно — лишь бы больше не видеть этот виноватый и влажный взгляд. 

Он закрывает глаза и пытается сдержать смех — ему бы сейчас пригодилась скрытая камера и микрофон. Великий герой Семерки на коленях перед ним и так жадно и усердно сосет его член, будто от этого зависит спасение мира. История, которой не похвастаешься перед своими супер-дружками. Раньше бы таким можно было крайне успешно шантажировать и стать миллионером, а теперь? Теперь им не остается ничего, кроме неловких встреч в пустых и холодных стенах. 

Становится слишком холодно и тогда Френчи кладёт голову ему на плечо, пытаясь отогнать мысли о костре. Лэмплайтер привычно обнимает, накрывает его руки своими и греет — было бы странно, не будь у повелителя огня повышенной температуры тела. 

— Как ты справился? Как смог жить дальше? — в очередной раз спрашивает Лэмплайтер, глядя куда-то в пустоту. Он вздрагивает, когда Френчи щелкает его зажигалкой и закуривает.

Френчи пожимает плечами. Он не считает, что справился, иначе бы и не трахался с человеком, который разделил его жизнь на «до» и «после». Может, это и никакое не искупление, а всего лишь дурацкая затея, родившаяся из ненависти, отчаяния и одиночества.

Френчи никогда не скажет ему, что считает его огонь красивым, диким и захватывающим. Ему всегда нравились опасные вещи и люди, которые могут его убить.

Может, в этом и есть смысл. 

**Author's Note:**

> Не знаю, как работают силы Лэмплайтера, но давайте все же предположим, что у него повышенная температура тела. Для пущей романтичности.


End file.
